A Change In Character
by xxDeathAngel45xx
Summary: When a potion gone wrong causes Harry to become a bit... ditzy, all sorts of chaos breaks out all over the school. First FF :D


Haiii! This ish my first FF- sooo bear with me here. Dx

I tried to do a parody fanfic.

Please review! ^-^

It was just a normal day at Hogwarts. Hermione was leafing concentratedly through her spell books, surrounded by stacks of them. Ron was sorting his Bertie Bott's Beans by color, making a little rainbow on the spell book Hermione had asked him to read. And Harry had a potion go wrong on him earlier, and had to stay in the common rooms away from classes. He mixed something into it that Draco had told him was an ingredient. The fumes had made him a bit…..ditzy. He was now sitting cross-legged on the floor, pleading Crookshanks to lend him a few sickles. Crookshanks looked quite unamused. Hermione and Ron were doing their best to just try and ignore him, which proved not to be an easy task. After Crookshanks had gotten bored, stood up, and sauntered behind a bookshelf, Harry had screamed at him that he was a jerk and that he didn't want his money anyway, he stalked over to Ron and began poking at Ron's shoe, and telling him he wanted him to hear his impression of an elephant. Ron sighed. They had taken him to the hospital wing not twenty minutes ago. Madame Pomphrey, vaguely irritated with Harry's behavior, had told them that it wasn't severe enough for him to have to stay with her, although he could if it was too much for them to handle. Before Ron could agree to the latter, Hermione had interjected that he was their best friend and they would happily put up with anything that had come over him. Madame Pomphrey had given him some medicine that was supposed to relax him, but it didn't seem to be working yet. Harry poked his shoe again. "Ron, I'd really like you to hear it! I've been working on it for majilliums!" Harry giggled. Ron sighed, and finally spoke. "Majilliums?" Harry nodded gleefully. "Majilliums! I made it up! It means a really really really really really really really really really really really really really really long time! I mean like a REALLY really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really long time! Want to hear just HOW really long it is Ron? Do you? Do you? Do you? Do you Ron? Do you?" Ron turned to Hermione. "How much longer do we have to put up with this crap?" Hermione shot him a look. "The medicine should kick in in a few minutes. He may or may not fall asleep" Harry had started whacking Ron's leg with a book. "Ron! I asked you a question, silly! Do you? Do you? Do you? Do you? Do y-" At that moment Harry collapsed, and fell into a deep sleep. Ron and Hermione both signed in relief, and went back to what they were doing.

A few hours later, Harry woke up. The medicine seemed to have worn off, for as soon as he awoke, he bolted out of the common rooms and out into the halls. Ron and Hermione had run after him, and started searching the halls for him.

HPOV

Harry ran down the halls, free as a bird. A few yards away, he spotted Draco walking down the hall, a scowl on his face. Harry realized just how much Draco seemed to look like a llama. Llamas! How funny! Draco looked up. "Hello _Potter," _he scoffed. "What are you doing, running madly about like an idiot?" He laughed his head off. Harry brightened up. "MOMMY!" he shouted, and ran forward towards Draco. He gave Draco a big hug, scaring the heck out of him. "GET THIS THING OFF OF ME!" he screeched. "HE'S RUINING MY ROBES- ACK GET IT OFF!" Harry let go and started jumping up and down "Harry is very happy to see his llama friend!" Draco looked disgusted. "Llama..? What are you ranting about?" Harry giggled and began skipping in circles around Draco. "Llama friend! Llama friend! Llama friend!" he sang gleefully.

R&HPOV

"He has to be here somewhere!"

"Can't we just go back? I left my candy in the common rooms!"

"Are you insane? We have to find Harry before he does something bad!"

They rounded a corner to find Harry skipping in circles around an appalled and disgusted Draco.

"….I found him"


End file.
